Out of Nowhere, Going Somewhere
by Feathersprite305
Summary: Stuff happens. Hardcore yaoi inside, frying pan is involved, somehow blue punch started it all. Tom/Maxxor, smex, Perim cussing. Oh, and MPreg.


Okay, taking a short break from my story to write a one-shot inspired by my friends at lunch last Friday. I hope everyone who reads this is ready, because this'll be the most hardcore yaoi thing I will ever write.

And this is a one-shot, meaning there will be only one, count it, ONE chapter.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male, cussing, frying pan-themed violence.

Summary: Hell naw, I ain't tellin'! Read the story.

Story...

STARTO!

* * *

Maxxor glanced about, watching as nearly all of Perim and Chaotic danced and celebrated around him. They had succeeded in defeating the M'arrillians, and the Underworld, Danian, and Mipedian groups had asked Maxxor if Kiru City could be used as a celebration spot. He agreed, eager to embrace the new hopeful era of peace in Perim, and thanks to the human Chaotic Players, everyone seemed to be getting along.

Currently, the human known as Peyton was circled by a group of players and Creatures, alongside Prince Mudeenu. He seemed to be trying to explain knock-knock jokes, and as Maxxor watched, somehow managed to make the Mipedian prince inhale half of his drink up his nose.

Sarah, the blond female that was often around the three human boys, was introducing new players to Wamma, who was a nice shade of red by now. The girls fawned over the Danian, making Sarah grin.

Kaz was the only one who looked slightly uncomfortable, as he stood next to Chaor. Takinom had been glaring at everyone around them, until a few players began a shouting match over whether or not her wings were her most beautiful asset or her shapely body. It escalated to a point where the Underworld princess was a shade of plum, that another guy chipped in that her best features were her pretty purple eyes, that everyone calmed down to call him a 'romantic sap', and disperse. Even after they were done, Takinom was blushing and grinning goofily every few seconds still.

Chaor watched this fight with vague interest, before turning to Kaz to question the mens sanity. Kaz shrugged and replied that 'people like that don't really have any sanity left.' Takinom threw back her hed and laughed merrily, scaring the two guys.

The Creatures were now more accepting of the humans in their world, now that they knew how much the Players cared about their world. Frafdo was currently instructing several players how to use his flight abilities properly. They were literally hanging off his every word, mouths open as he made swift gestures and grinned at their expressions.

Bodal was talking with a few scholarly-looking players, who made random questions and constantly asked him for a scan. Intress was telling several young players of her hunts.

The green-skinned leader of the OverWorld glanced around again, now slightly worried that a certain player he knew was not to be seen. Tom had come early, helping to prepare the food and drink. He had been chatting with Kaz and Peyton for a few minutes, then when the players began porting in he had disappeared.

"If you are seeking our human friend, he is outside on the balcony." An old and wise voice broke into Maxxor's thoughts, and he turned to see Najarin. The blue-skinned Muge had several very young players following him, and a small girl with twin blond pigtails was clutching his cape.

"You had a lost look on your face, and you only seem to have that expression when Tom is involved." The Muge explained. Maxxor said a quick 'Thank you', and began to weave through the crowd. He managed to free himself, and looked around the terrace a bit, before he spotted the familiar soft grey of Tom's T-shirt.

"Oh, hey Maxxor. The party's really pumped, huh?" The human said as the Over-worlder walked closer. He was nursing a cup of blue punch, and it only occurred then to Maxxor of how the drink and food of Perim might affect humans. Tom seemed alright, but why...

"Why are you out here, by yourself?" Maxxor asked quietly, placing a gentle hand on the humans shoulder. Tom leaned back, comfortable with the gesture. He hummed into his drink, staring out into Kiru City, watching as the four tribes and players alike were festive.

"I felt kinda...closed-up in there, so I came out to get some fresh air." Tom said, stretching slightly. He cracked his back, then his neck, crick-crick. He raised his eyes to meet Maxxor's, icy blue meeting the leaders golden yellow.

"It's amazing, everyone seems to be getting along so well. I thought for sure some guys would've started a fight." Tom mused quietly. Maxxor grinned.

"They did." He said, then told of the Takinom beauty argument. Tom began to sigger uncontrollably, then, when Maxxor reached the part where Kaz answered Chaor's question, he toppled to the ground beside the leader howling in laughter. He smiled, waiting for the human to calm down.

"I'm glad." Maxxor turned his head, staring down at the boy who was staring up at the dark starry sky. "I mean, everyone fights, the players, creatures, everyone in Chaotic and Perim. But now, everyone is all buddy-buddy with each other. I just can't believe we all pulled through." Maxxor sighed, turning to look up at the stars as well.

"It is amazing, but I suppose it's a given." Tom gave him a noise equivalent to 'Hah?' and he leaned back. "Ever since you Chaotic Players started coming to Perim, a lot has changed. We... have learned from you all, you and your friends especially. We have learned real values, and for some, we have learned what takes place over pride and honor, like a friends life, or the well-being of others." He glanced at the doorway, where he could still see Chaor's form, and burst out laughing as he took in the sight of the great UnderWorld king with children climbing on him.

Tom got up and turned to see what was making the leader cackle madly, and snorted as he saw Kaz putting a bunch of seven-year olds on the spines of the red giant. He grinned as Chaor glowered, Kaz smacking his arm when Chaor tried to claw at a child. The Underworld ruler was less than happy at this point, but was putting up with it, and when some older players walked by and stopped to ask him something, he dove for a distraction.

"Yeah, a lot has changed!" Tom howled again, Maxxor joining in. The two rolled about for a little, gasping for air. They settled down, panting quietly, watching the lights from both the city and the sky glimmer. Tom sighed, then 'hmm'-ed.

"What?" Maxxor asked, Tom never hummed unless he was thinking.

"If I could... I'd want to live here." Maxxor rolled onto his stomach, staring at the human in surprise. "I mean, everyday in my world, you wake up wondering if anything will ever happen to you, if you'll ever get anywhere, or if you'll ever do anything worth being recognized for. But, here in Perim-" Tom waved his hand vaguely, "- everyday you wake up and have an adventure. Running for your life, battling different creatures, finding Mujic and other stuff..." Tom smiled slightly.

"I really wish I could live here." Maxxor saw the stars reflecting in the human's blue eyes, and for a second he felt his heart jump. Eh?

* * *

A few days later:

"Maxxor, if something were wrong, you'd tell me or Najarin, right?" Intress said out of the blue, after a meeting with the other Tribe Leaders. The green-skinned creature halted, then nodded, a confused look on his face. The tiger-based female saw this, and quickly clarified.

"You've been out of sorts lately. Was the party a bit much? The other inhabitants of Kiru city didn't seem to mind." Maxxor shook his head.

"No, the party was fine... I... I guess a lot is on my mind." Intress sighed.

"Or, more likely, a certain someone is on your mind." Gold eyes widened. "Oh Maxxor please. I've seen how you look at him. Even Bodal knows, and he isn't, oh what does that one human Peyton say? 'The brightest crayon in the box', or something like that." Maxxor frowned.

"Tom?" Intress nodded.

"It's quite obvious how you feel about him. But, you've been confused on your own emotions, because of the M'arrillians, and now that you have the chance, during this era of peace, you don't know how to say it to him." Maxxor blinked, staring at his friend in shock. "And no, I've been talking with Sarah, not Najarin. Human females have a lot of insight to males."

Maxxor rubbed at his face, sighing sadly."But Intress, even if my feelings are like that, if Tom doesn't feel that about me, I'd be over-stepping my boundaries as his friend. I could never do that to him."

Intress suddenly narrowed her eyes at Maxxor. "That's where I come in, my dear friend. Now, according to what most of the girls told me, the only way to tell if Tom truly feels the same way is to..." With that, she started to push a startled Maxxor bodily from the room.

"CONFESS!"

* * *

Tom glanced about the room, wondering why he was here. When he'd gotten a message from another Chaotic player that Intress was asking for him to come to Kiru City, he was quick to say yes, and port immediately. However, upon reaching the place mentioned, he was met not by Intress, but by Frafdo.

The two stared at each other, then Frafdo shrugged, and threw Tom over his shoulder, turning to march up to the castle. By now, Tom was used to being handled by creatures like Frafdo, and upon the astonished and confused looks that creatures and players alike gave him, he waved cheerfully, which some hesitantly returned. He also waved at the guards, who waved back, well used to this as well.

He was then put here in this room, and told to wait for further information. He examined the room quickly, in Perim there were multiple threats that could be hidden in plain sight. But the room was ordinary, even for the castle in the middle of the city. The walls were tan bricks, and the bed he was sitting cross-legged on was a dark shade of scarlet. It was big, twice the size of a human king-sized bed, and Tom half-wondered if anyone in Kiru City was big enough to fill the entire bed. The bed was also very soft, very plush and as the minutes ticked by, Tom found himself falling asleep.

BANG!

Until Intress suddenly slammed the door open, Maxxor actually hanging from her shoulder like Tom had been with Frafdo. It was quite a hilarious sight; the OverWorld leader slung over the female's back like a fresh kill, looking confused as hell as to how he'd ended up like this. She threw Maxxor into the room, and Tom jumped to the side of the bed as the leader landed in the middle head-first.

"Now, stay here until it's done!" She shouted, then slammed the door closed, stifling her laughter until she got farther away.

Tom blinked, and stared at the door as Maxxor tried to pull his head from the mattress. He then looked over and locked eyes with Tom, the blue shining with questions. Maxxor sighed.

"I really don't know, so don't ask." Tom nodded, then shifted until he was laying on his back, mindful of Maxxor's stare. He relaxed into the bed, wondering what exactly was going on.

Meanwhile, Maxxor was mentally fighting with himself on whether or not her should take advantage of this situation, because it was likely Intress would never try to do it again.

_He's just lying there, waiting for you to take him!_

_I can't do that! He'd hate me forever!_

_Well, are you ever gonna work up the nerve to say it at any other point in time?_

___Well... Maybe?_

_Bull! Look, just roll on top of him, tell him to be your mate, then go to town on his body!_

Maxxor cringed at his inner voice's perversity. _That is sooo NOT an option._

Suddenly, Tom shifted, and both Maxxor and his perverted inner self got a nice view of the flat, caramel colored stomach. Maxxor's jaw dropped a bit, and the inner voice crowed in victory.

"Tom?" The human lazily opened his eyes, brain sluggish from the heat of the room, only to jump awake at the gold eyes staring down at him. Maxxor was almost pinning him down, his large muscular arms on either side of the human.

Then, his ice blue eyes widened even further as warmth suddenly covered his lips.

Maxxor was kissing him.

* * *

_OMIGAWD, omigawd, omigawd_! was the shriek that was currently ringing through Tom's head as his idol and favorite creature beared down on him. He'd been in close contact with Maxxor before, but he'd never really noticed much about it. Like, how the leader smelled like warm dirt and something like chocolate. Suddenly, something poked at his lips, and Tom had no time to reason with himself as Maxxor's tongue snaked into his now open mouth, swiping at his own tongue and playfully licking the inside.

_Why is he kissing ME? I thought he was with Intress?_ Tom's mind shouted, trying to distract his body. It didn't work, and Tom's hips shifted up to brush against the OverWorlder's, creating a zap of pleasure that made a moan weasle out from between their tongues.

Maxxor slipped his hand behind the nest of black tresses, pulling Tom closer to him. He ran a hand down the human's side, gaining another moan. His hand trailed down the boy's stomach to feel that soft human skin, making Tom shift and wiggle. When he got his target, the blue eyes shot open, and Tom began to struggle. Maxxor pulled away.

"Wh-Wha-Wha?" Tom was trying to regain his breath, staring at Maxxor's gold eyes, now molten pits that held lust and something else that made Tom shiver. He absently wiped away the drool leaking from the corner of his mouth.

"I've been trying to figure out what was happening to me. I knew that you were the cause, but how you fit in, I could not figure out." The leader's voice was low and husky, and somehow coaxed a whimper from Tom's throat.

"I know now, what it was, why I was being affected like that. Do you know, Tom?" The way his name was dripped like honey...Tom shook his head, trying to keep his eyes locked on Maxxor. The next second, though, Tom found he was pinned to the bed by Maxxor's hands, the sae that had been stroking him just a moment ago.

"Because, I want you as my mate, Tom. And you know what?" Tom shivered hard under the gentle but firm grip of the green-skinned creature. He jumped when he heard the word 'mate' and with an icy chill down his back, realized where Maxxor was going.

"I intend to claim you." With that, Maxxor took both of Tom's hands in his left, and using his right, tore open Tom's iconic shirt. The cool air hit his skin, and made the human shiver. Only to turn into a low moan as Maxxor's hot, rough tongue began to lap at his chest, swirling around his nipples slowly. Tom tried to push himself closer, and was met by Maxxor biting into his neck, marking the human as his.

Some small part of Tom realized that, hello? this is batshit insane!, but it was drowned out by the images and sensations Maxxor was raining down on his body. His heart was pounding, trying to jump out of his ribcage, and he felt heat pooling down between his legs. Maxxor pulled back to see his work, Tom flushed heatedly with desire, the mark on his neck bright red, his breaths coming out raggedly.

"Besides, I really don't think you mind all that much." He let his hand drift down between the two, and smiled wickedly as Tom gasped and tried to push himself into Maxxor's hand. The human moaned loudly, trying to get more friction there, when his pants were torn off. He curled up instinctively, and blushed when Maxxor gently forced his legs apart.

"Beautiful..." He heard the OverWorlder breathe, and he opened his eyes to see Maxxor staring down at his body, eyes raking over his kin, wandering upwards until their eyes met. Maxxor dove down to kiss Tom.

"So beautiful, my mate. You're truly beautiful..." Maxxor sighed as he pulled off his tunic, revealing himself to his mate. His chest bore numerous scars, and Maxxor watched as Tom reached out and slowly traced a large one that ran over his heart. Tom, on the other hand, was astounded by the depth of the wound. Tears became to fall from his eyes.

"My beloved, why do you cry?" Maxxor asked softly as he wiped away the droplets that ran down the raven-haired youth's cheeks. Tom looked him in the eyes.

"Th-This scar...all of them...I can't-I can't begin to imagine...The pain..." A large hand cupped his cheek, and Tom gasped as he saw the smouldering look.

"I beared the pain of these scars for my people...the ones who depend on my every move, in order to live everyday. Yet, I am regrettably the one who suffers most." Tom reached up, and, hesitantly, kissed the green lips of his soon-to-be. Maxxor pushed down into the embrace, and soon had Tom underneath his body, staring at Maxxor through lidded eyes.

"Will you allow me? To share my pain with you? To confide in you my every fear?" Tom was shaking, both from the pleading tone in the normally confident leader's voice, and from wanting to say yes.

"I don't want to force you into this, Tom. I want you to want me, as much as I want you." Tom choked on his answer, a small sob instead. He regained his breath and focused on the gold lights above him.

"Y-Yes..."

Maxxor growled in bliss, finally he would have his mate! He kissed the human softly as his hands felt around his body, bringing Tom back to arousal. He flipeed the boy onto his stomach, leaving hickies down Tom's spine. When he got the boys entrance, he licked around it, then pushed his tongue through the opening, tasting the sweet musk of his lover.

Tom moaned and squirmed, it felt so weird, Maxxor's tongue inside his body...Finally, the thing left his entrance, and he whimpered, more from relief than the empty feeling. Only to freeze as something MUCH bigger was placed at his opening. He felt Maxxor lay on top of his back, and the leader's heartbeat so close to his own...

Tom shrieked as Maxxor pushed in, feeling the sliding motion as something was brushed that made fireworks explode behind his eyelids, and Tom found himself pushing back on Maxxor. The two moved together, coiling and uncoiling, sliding and pushing, faster and faster...

"AAH! M-Maxxor!" Tom groaned out as heat coiled in his stomach, threatening to roast him alive from the inside out. Maxxor grunted in reply, the boy was so tight around him, so hot and tight...He began to lose his slow tempo, to thrust faster into the body that recieved him so well.

Tom panted as his spot was brushed over and over again, then at one point it was roughly slammed into, making him howl in pleasure. Maxxor thrust in that direction, pounding harder and harder, until Tom screamed his release.

"M-MAXXOR!" The shout, along with the feeling of his humans wall clenching down on him, let Maxxor to his own release. He roared as he came, filling his mate with his seed. He pulled out and turned them both over, laying the tired human on his chest. They lay like that for a while, not aware of anything but the two of them.

"I love you." The confession came out of nowhere, and was enough to make Maxxor look up from where his head lay on the pillow. Tom was staring at him with drowsy, love-filled eyes. The OverWorlder smiled after a moment.

"I love you too."

* * *

"W-What?" Tom stared at Najarin, not sure if the Muge was trying to play a joke on him, or maybe he hadn't right. It was now about six months after their first coupling, and Maxxor was quite happy with Tom as his mate. Though, letting Intress dress him in female robes, to 'play the part', was more embarassing than having his mother fuss over him.

Then, the dizzy fits started. At first, it was small, just a general feeling of unbalance when he tried to walk, but when he actually fell down the steps at Chaor's castle, after a meeting with the eight tribe leaders, Maxxor became worried and upset. Kaz, Peyton, Reki and Sarah were worried as well, and Kaz had suggested a doctor. Which was what led Tom to come to the Muge's home, where Najarin had examined him, used a few spells to 'scan' him, then sighed and make Tom sit down.

"My Mujic does not lie, Tom. It's most definitely a strange circumstance, but you seem to have strange clinging to you like a second skin." The blue skinned Muge leaned back, secretly enjoying the horror on the human's face. Then, the horror disappeared to be replaced by a look of blankness.

"Oh." Then, Tom jumped to his feet, and grabbed his scanner. Though his body was here now, thanks to the coupling, he could use the scanner to port to Chaotic and other parts of Perim. Like now, he ported to Kiru City.

"TOM!" Najarin jumped up and hastened to follow. He managed to track Tom to the shore of the lake near Kiru City, where Maxxor, Intress, Kaz, Peyton, Sarah, Reki,Chaor, Takinom, Wamma, Mudeenu, Zhiado, Frafdo, and a few others that he recognized were gathered. Tom advanced on his mate, who was unaware of the danger he was in, until Kaz looked over his shoulder and called out, 'Hey Tom!" Maxxor turned to see his mate, dressed in white and dark blue robes.

"Tom, my mate, how are-" CLANG! The leader was cut off as a skillet slammed into his face. He fell off the bench he was sitting on, while Chaor burst into laughter. The humans just stared as Tom summoned another skillet, bigger this time, and instead of throwing it, he proceeded to beat Maxxor around the head furiously with it.

"YOU-SON-OF-A-DASTARD!" The enraged human shouted with evety smack, until Kaz and Peyton jumped up and pulled Tom off of the OverWorlder. Maxxor stared in shock that his mate would hit him.

"Tom, what's gotten into you?" Kaz yelled as the aforementioned tried to wriggle out of their grip.

"Yeah, dude, you're acting worse than Sarah when it's her time of the month." Peyton chipped in, wincing at the death glare now aimed at his head by said female.

"I can't believe you!" Tom stormed over to Maxxor, actually heaving the much larger creature up by the straps of his tunic.

"What have I done?" Maxxor all but yelled, he knew fems had bad tempers,but the fire behind his icy blue eyes was enough to make Maxxor quiver. Tom glared at him, and the next sentence that came out was the last thing anyone expected.

"YOU KNOCKED ME UP, YOU DASTARD!"

Reki, who had been taking a sip of soda, spit it out and started laughing. Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah just stared, along with the others, while Chaor and Reki continued to roar with laughter. Najarin hesitated, having watched the scene play out.

"Congradulations, old friend. It is to be a girl." Tom had tears in his eyes now, and let go of his mates dress (Maxxor: TUNIC!(hit by frying pan) FS:SHUT UP DAMN YOU!) and began to cry loudly. Maxxor, now throughly freaked out, tried to calm his lover down, only to have Tom resume his pattern of beating his head with the skillet.

"This..is normal?" Kaz asked. Sarah shook her head, then shrugged.

"Nope...It's Chaotic." Peyton ended.

* * *

Omigawd!(dead) I really did die writing this in the limit of three days. Read and review, and I'll get back to my other stories soon.


End file.
